Harrison Ford
Harrison Ford (1942 - ) a.k.a. Harrison J. Ford (early in his career) Not to be confused silent-screen actor Harrison Ford. Film Deaths *''Journey To Shiloh'' (1968) [Willie Bill Bearden]: He has an off-screen death in the battle of Shiloh. We discover his fate when eye witness Michael Sarrazin tells James Caan that he saw him get a Minié ball between the eyes. (Thanks to Brian). *''The Mosquito Coast'' (1986) [Allie Fox]: Shot in the chest by Andre Gregory when Harrison tries to burn down the church; he dies shortly afterwards while lying in the raft and talking to Helen Mirren. (Thanks to Killerman, ND and John) *''What Lies Beneath'' (2000) [Dr. Norman Spencer]: Drowned to death by Amber Valletta's ghost when she grabs hold of his leg while he's trying to drown Michelle Pfeiffer in the lake. (Thanks to Germboygel, Big TK, Michael, Trinity, Katherine, Ricardo, Philip, Fortza, Killerman, ND, John, and Pipi) *''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues (2013)'' [Mack Tannen]: Possibly killed when Will Smith calls in an air strike to carpet bomb the park the news teams are all fighting in. (It's not established who was killed in the airstrike and who survived, but I will list this just in case.) *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)'' [Han Solo]: Impaled through the chest with a lightsaber by his son (Adam Driver), causing him to fall from a catwalk, while Daisy Ridley, John Boyega and Peter Mayhew look on in horror. (As Harrison tries to reason with Adam to turn from the dark side and Adam pretends, tricking him). TV Deaths *''Gunsmoke: The Sodbusters''Gunsmoke (1955 series)(1972) [Print]: Wounded in the chest by Alex Cord and then shot off the hotel balcony by James Arness as he tries to get the drop on Alex. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Possessed'' (1977 TV) [Paul Winjam]: Burned to death after his jacket spontaneously combusts from the powers of a demonically possessed Joan Hackett. Video Game Deaths * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) Solo ''Impaled through the chest by his son (Adam Driver), causing him to fall from a catwalk, while Daisy Ridley, John Boyega and peter Mayhew look in horror. (Unlike the movie, his impalation is off-screen.) Gallery HarrisonFordSW.png|Harrison Ford in ''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens HarrisonFordDeathSW.png| His body falling in "Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens" Noteworthy Connections *Brother of Terence Ford. *Ex-Mr. Melissa Mathison (screenwriter). *Mr. Calista Flockhart. Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:American actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1942 Births Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Stunt Performers Category:Agnostic Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by lightsaber Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Drama Stars Category:Fired Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Romance Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Car Crash Survivors Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners